


Ace of Hearts

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace!Remus, Fluff, Marauders era, Very Supportive Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Remus is nervous to admit to Sirius that he's asexual. Turns out, he never had to be nervous, at all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201





	Ace of Hearts

How was he going to explain this? He’d just barely even gotten it out that he fancied Sirius, too, when Sirius had blurted it out yesterday morning in the infirmary after a rough full moon. They hadn’t even talked about what they were. Was Sirius his boyfriend?

Not that Remus was complaining. Since yesterday morning, he’d gotten to hold Sirius’ hand (mostly non-stop), he’d gotten forehead kisses, he’d gotten soft caresses of Sirius’ hands to his face. Everything in his life was suddenly more wonderful than it had ever been.

Except, it was late, now, and Sirius was kissing him. Oh, that in and of itself was nothing short of glory – they had started so soft and so careful and so gentle and Remus found himself pulled into Sirius’ bed. After a while, however, it became clear that Sirius was getting rather involved and he was starting to tug at the borders of Remus’ clothes.

Sirius was the most sexual person Remus knew. Every pun laced with innuendo, every touch filled with intent, every glance stoked with desire. It wasn’t fair of Remus to suddenly spring this on him. He didn’t even know if he _could_. Would Sirius feel misled? Would he leave to find someone that suited to his needs? The thought clenched at Remus’ heart.

And right now, Sirius wasn’t slowing. Before Remus could do anything, Sirius had held him by the hips and twisted, so that Remus was straddled over Sirius’ hips, and he could very explicitly feel the imprint of Sirius between his legs. His panic surged into a suffocating mass in his throat until the confession flew awkwardly from his lips, slurred and stumbling.

“Sirius, I’m asexual,” he blurted out, an immediate crimson blush spilling over his freckled cheeks. Too little too late, he brought his hands up to cover his face. For a moment, there was a stunned silence and Remus was too afraid to move, too afraid to look at Sirius’ expression.

“ _Moony_ ,” Sirius said, his voice a thousand times softer than it had been only a moment before when he had been panting out Remus’ name instead. Carefully, Sirius took Remus by the shoulders and guided Remus to lie on his side, next to Sirius. “You should’ve told me.”

Finally, Remus moved his hands to look at the boy with whom he had been falling in love for so long. The smile on Sirius’ face was delicate, the heat in his gaze extinguished by expert calculation, the touch of his hands moving to Remus’ fingers lying between them.

“I didn’t want you to …” Remus started, unable to finish.

“You didn’t want me to _leave_?” Sirius said for him, the lightness in his eyes shining out as a silver flicker. “I’m not here for the sex, Moony. If I had known you didn’t want it, I wouldn’t even have tried.” He took a sharp breath, looking apologetic. “I’m so sorry.”

“But you … you’re … _you_.” His words were practically unintelligible in his panic.

Sirius laughed quietly. “I’m _me_ , so you thought I wouldn’t stay if you didn’t sleep with me? _Remus_ ,” he repeated his name emphatically, moving his fingers up to brush the hair out of Remus’ face, to brush his finger down Remus’ jaw. “The sex is a bonus, but it’s not a requirement. I’m with you because I’m in love with you as a person, sex or no sex.”

“You say that now, but you’re going to get frustrated, everyone gets frustrated,” Remus mumbled through tight lips, remembering how his first relationship had gone.

“Not if we work on it together,” Sirius shrugged, totally indifferent to the fact that Remus thought this admission would be much more shocking than it was. “I don’t totally understand what this means, but you can teach me. Then I’ll know what you need, what you don’t need, and where I can fit into that.” His comfortable smile remained unchanged.

A deep sigh of relief echoed from Remus’ lips and Remus found Sirius’ attention temporarily drawn to the movement of Remus’ lips, but he overcorrected quickly, with a wince that looked like a silent apology. Pushing his finger into Sirius’ hair, Remus pulled him in.

“You can still kiss me, you know,” he mumbled onto Sirius’ mouth. “And we can figure out ways to give you what _you_ need, too.” There was a hum on Sirius’ lips that vibrated.

“Does that mean I can start calling you Ace?” Sirius joked, eliciting a soft laugh from Remus’ lips as they kissed. “Because then, I’ve just expanded my catalogue of bad puns exponentially. You’re wearing my jumper, ace up my sleeve. You give me a kiss, ace of hearts.”

“Call me anything you like, as long as you still call me your boyfriend.” With a sharply raised eyebrow, Sirius pulled from the kiss so he could watch Remus watch him.

“You won’t always be my boyfriend, you know,” Sirius said, looking mildly concerned, and that concern spread out through Remus’ chest. But Sirius’ flashy smile returned in an instant, his eyes swirling and silver as he spoke. “Someday, you’ll be my husband.”

With a vicious blush, Remus shut him up with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
